


Beautiful Friend

by SweetSorcery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Falling In Love, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took six years for Harry to learn something in History of Magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Absolutely nowhere please, not even in translated form.
> 
> Author's Notes: This was written in... omg, June 2005. That's a long time ago.

Harry was bored. So bored. _History of Magic_ sounded like something that should be interesting, but their classes had about as much substance as their ghostly teacher. He used to tell himself that once they'd covered the boring stuff in the early years - all the overviews and timelines and definitions - they'd get to the exciting bits.

Well, they were in year six, and Harry was still waiting. To keep himself entertained, he crossed his hands on the desk in front of him, laid his cheek on them, and watched the rest of the class.

Hermione was, not surprisingly, paying rapt attention and scribbling down notes furiously. Harry snorted quietly. She was a great friend, but he would never understand her fascination with all things academic, no matter how dull.

Seamus and Dean were throwing rolled up balls of parchment at each other. Harry grinned. Dean's eyes were bright and intense with excitement, and Seamus' freckles were particularly pronounced, the way they got when he was having fun. It made Harry oddly happy to watch them.

After a while, he shifted from his left cheek to his chin and looked straight ahead at Lavender. She looked ready to drop off, and her right arm kept sliding from her desk every once in a while, making her jolt fully awake again.

Neville sat a few seats over from her, wide-eyed and desperate to pay attention, but failing miserably as he made every effort to take notes quickly enough. Harry thought he looked kind of cute, trying so hard.

Just behind Neville, Parvati and Padma were deep in conversation, and every once in a while, things like 'lipstick', 'Yule Ball' and 'Harry' drifted in his direction. Harry shuddered a little, and quickly diverted his eyes, hoping his ears would follow suit.

His right cheek hit the back of his crossed hands and there was Ron. Looking blankly at their teacher while chewing on the end of his quill. Harry couldn't take his eyes off his friend's full lips tormenting the thing. When Ron sneered at a particularly boring paragraph being read out to them, Harry sighed softly.

The sun came 'round the tower just then, and a bright beam of it hit Ron's desk. Ron looked down at it as if it was the most interesting thing to have happened in the last hour, and really - it was. He laid his hand down in the slowly warming spot and looked at it with his head tilted, and Harry thought that between the sunlight creating a halo around Ron's brilliant hair and shooting sparks of light into the deep blue depths of his eyes, Ron was quite probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Harry sat bolt upright, his cheek glowing from how he'd been sitting, his hands jerkily separating and flicking both his quill and ink off the desk in opposite directions.

The commotion got Ron's attention, and he started laughing at the deer-in-the-headlights look on Harry's face. Someone was hissing admonishment in the background. One of Seamus' and Dean's stray parchment balls hit Harry square in the face. Lavender finally fell off her chair.

Harry was entirely oblivious to the whole lot as he continued to stare at Ron. Beautiful. Beautiful when he was laughing. Beautiful when he was angry. Beautiful when he was being silly. Just... so beautiful. The best thing in Harry's entire life, really.

There was no doubt about it - finally, after all these years, Harry had learned something in _History of Magic_.

The End


End file.
